youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
YouTuber Birthdays
This page includes YouTubers with at least 500 subscribers that are born on the dates below. Note: Do not add birthdays that you find on FamousBirthdays.com. They are known to give out false information. And be sure to put only users that are on this wiki, and to put the link. ✝''' = '''Deceased Leave a comment saying what birthday you share with a YouTuber. January 1 January 2 January 3 * 1989: Julia Nunes January 4 * 2001: Bioniclesaurus January 5 * 1995: Whinderssonnunes January 6 *'1987:' Egoraptor *'2003:' MattyBRaps January 7 January 8 January 9 January 10 January 11 January 12 January 13 January 14 TBA January 15 January 16 * 1997: Graser10 January 17 *'1993: 'Sky Does Minecraft January 18 * 1980: Billy LeBlanc January 19 January 20 *'1997:' Jake Paul January 21 January 22 *'1990: 'FouseyTUBE January 23 *'1986: 'Vsauce January 24 * 1991: Jaboody Dubs * 1998: 'NFKRZ January 25 January 26 January 27 January 28 *'1988: 'Hotdiggedydemon January 29 January 30 *'1987: 'AmazingPhil *'1991: Videogamedunkey January 31 February 1 *'1997: 'Marina Joyce February 2 February 3 February 4 February 5 1995: Nick Crompton February 6 * 1991: 3PACTVHD February 7 * 1991: '''Gabbie Hanna * '''1990: Jacksepticeye February 8 *'1992:' Luccas Neto February 9 February 10 * 1992: CaptainSparklez February 11 February 12 February 13 * 1995: Nicole Eevee Davis *'1990:' elrubiusOMG February 14 February 15 February 16 February 17 February 18 February 19 *'Year Unknown:' 64smashmaster3ds February 20 *'1992': Damien Prince Jr. February 21 February 22 February 23 February 24 February 25 TBA February 26 *'1986:' Michael McCrudden February 27 February 28 February 29 March 1 March 2 March 3 * 1985: Toby Turner March 4 March 5 March 6 * 1986: Timothy DeLaGhetto March 7 March 8 *'1982:' Keemstar March 9 March 10 March 11 March 12 *'1997': Biannca Raines Prince * 1994: zeldaxlove64 ✝''' March 13 March 14 *'1979: 'Dan Avidan March 15 *'1994: 'I Hate Everything March 16 March 17 March 18 March 19 *'''1982: Benny Fine March 20 * 1986: '''Danger Dolan * '''1984: IJustine March 21 March 22 * 1989: Tyler Oakley March 23 TBA March 24 *'1990: 'JonTron March 25 *'1981: 'Casey Neistat March 26 *'1989: 'Sam Pepper March 27 March 28 1990: Zoella March 29 March 30 *'1985:' FilthyWhore March 31 *'1996:' Liza Koshy * 1989: Kalel Kitten April 1 *'1995:' Logan Paul April 2 April 3 * 1987: SethBling April 4 * 1996: ZachWGTV April 5 *'1976: 'NintendoCapriSun April 6 * 1997: TheThirdPew April 7 April 8 * 1990: Chuggaaconroy April 9 April 10 April 11 April 12 April 13 * Year unknown: Inkerbella April 14 April 15 April 16 April 17 April 18 April 19 April 20 April 21 April 22 April 23 April 24 April 25 * 1990: Germán Garmendia April 26 *'1992: 'Paint April 27 April 28 * 1990: Kubz Scouts April 29 April 30 May 1 May 2 *'1987:' H2ODelirious May 3 May 4 *'1994: 'PrestonPlayz May 5 *'1986: 'Bart Baker May 6 May 7 May 8 * 1981: Jeremy Jahns May 9 May 10 May 11 May 12 * 1985: '''Vinesauce * '''1969: Nalts May 13 May 14 * 1994: Alex MTCH * 1997: 'Pyrocynical May 15 May 16 * '''1997: 'Slogoman * '''1991: Joey Graceffa May 17 May 18 May 19 TBA May 20 * 2004: Harudori May 21 May 22 *'1986: 'Commander Holly May 23 May 24 May 25 1993: CanalCanalha May 26 May 27 May 28 May 29 *'1987: 'MysteryGuitarMan May 30 May 31 June 1 *'1995:' Kwebbelkop *'1990: 'UberHaxorNova June 2 June 3 June 4 June 5 June 6 * 1990: Ryan Higa June 7 June 8 June 9 * 2006: 'EthanGamerTV * '''1994: '1smash18 * '1984: 'Rafi Fine June 10 June 11 *'''1989: ChaoticMonki *'1991:' Daniel Howell June 12 *'1996: 'Alissa Violet *'1990: 'KevJumba June 13 June 14 June 15 * 1986: Stjepan Hauser June 16 June 17 June 18 *'1984: 'Angry Joe June 19 *'1993:' KSIOlajidebt June 20 June 21 June 22 *'1991: 'Brutalmoose June 23 June 24 * 1985: '''Ethan Klein * '''1998: Tana Mongeau June 25 * 1996: Lele Pons June 26 * 1990: RyansAverageLife June 27 *'1990:' TomSka June 28 * 1989: Markiplier June 29 June 30 *'1988: 'Jacksfilms July 1 July 2 July 3 July 4 July 5 * 1999: TheKingHusker July 6 * 1994: 'Daniel Kyre '✝ * 1995: Kitty0706 ✝''' July 7 * '''1993: Fernanfloo * 1989: Shonduras July 8 *'1979': HowToBasic July 9 * 2006: '''EthanGamerTV July 10 * '''1980: James Rolfe July 11 July 12 * 2003: GutterJunkie July 13 * 2002: Caleb Logan LeBlanc ✝''' July 14 July 15 July 16 * '''1985: Matthew Santoro July 17 July 18 July 19 1989: Shane Dawson July 20 July 21 * 1992: '''TheMysteriousMrEnter * '''1997: Scarce July 22 July 23 * 1980: Katie LeBlanc July 24 *'1974: 'Boogie2988 July 25 *'1990: 'PeanutButterGamer July 26 July 27 * 1995: Cobanermani456 * 1991: IDubbbzTV July 28 July 29 July 30 * 1994: IceJJFish * 1972: GloZell Green July 31 * 1992: VanossGaming August 1 August 2 * 1998: AcidCrafted August 3 *'1988: 'Brandon Rogers August 4 * 1981: A Dose of Buckley August 5 * 1998: Adam Greenwood * 1989: Jessica Nigri * 1974: Chuck From The Bronx August 6 August 7 August 8 August 9 * 1989: Jimmy0010 August 10 *'1993: 'Maxmoefoe August 11 August 12 August 13 * 1989: Alli Speed August 14 *'1981:' Ray William Johnson August 15 TBA August 16 August 17 * 1991: Tehsmarty August 18 * 1990: Anna Akana * 1995: LeafyIsHere August 19 August 20 * 1988: JSmithOTI August 21 August 22 August 23 * 2001: OfficerPoop247 August 24 August 25 * 1993: EntoanThePack * 1987: Luka Šulić August 26 * 1998: Abukarr August 27 August 28 *'1985: 'ProJared August 29 *'1993:' Lucas Cruikshank August 30 August 31 September 1 *'1988:' Felipe Neto September 2 * 2008: Hayley Noelle LeBlanc September 3 September 4 * 1986: Austin Creed A.K.A Xavier Woods September 5 September 6 September 7 * 1996: Afro Gamer * 1992: Miniminter September 8 September 9 *'1985: 'Bashurverse September 10 September 11 September 12 September 13 *'1988:' KondZilla September 14 *'1992:' I AM WILDCAT September 15 *'1996:' Sommer Ray * 1986: Jenna Marbles September 16 *'1987: 'Anthony Padilla September 17 September 18 *'1992: 'TVFilthyFrank September 19 September 20 September 21 September 22 September 23 September 24 September 25 September 26 * 1988: IISuperwomanII September 27 * 1985: Grace Helbig September 28 *'1979: 'Dane Boe *'1994:' The Anime Man September 29 September 30 October 1 October 2 2002: Jacob Sartorius October 3 October 4 October 5 October 6 *'2010: 'Ryan ToysReview October 7 *'1992:' LDShadowLady October 8 October 9 October 10 October 11 October 12 * 1993: Nathaniel Bandy October 13 October 14 1996: Jelly October 15 October 16 *'1950: 'TheAngryGrandpaShow ✝''' October 17 October 18 October 19 October 20 October 21 October 22 *'1992: 'SSSniperWolf October 23 * '''1992: NerdzRL October 24 * 1989: PewDiePie October 25 October 26 TBA October 27 October 28 * 1988: 'Eddsworld '✝ * 1988: John Wolfe October 29 October 30 * 2003: Shane Toon October 31 *'1998: 'SammyClassicSonicFan November 1 November 2 * 1993: AttackingTucans November 3 November 4 November 5 November 6 * 1993: Ali-A November 7 November 8 * 1991: DanTDM November 9 November 10 1986: Josh Peck November 11 * 1996: Gaming On Caffeine November 12 November 13 *'1992: 'Jinx *'1967: 'Jimmy Kimmel Live November 14 November 15 *'1986: 'Matthew Patrick November 16 November 17 *'1981: 'Doug Walker *'1994:' SuperMarioLogan November 18 * 1987: John Boshell November 19 *'1996:' RiceGum November 20 November 21 * 1990: OneyNG * 1986: Colleen Ballinger November 22 November 23 November 24 * 1985: What Travis Says November 25 *'1988: 'PopularMMOs November 26 November 27 November 28 November 29 * 1998: Koyads3 November 30 * 1993: CrankThatFrank * 1987: Ian Hecox December 1 *'1985:' Philip DeFranco December 2 *'1987: 'SSundee December 3 1993: Marques Brownlee December 4 *'1993: 'Chris Ray Gun December 5 * 2004: Annie LeBlanc * 1997: '''UnspeakableGaming * '''1988: Chadtronic December 6 *'2005:' EvanTubeHD December 7 December 8 * 1997: Dragosreal December 9 *'1996: 'ComedyShortsGamer December 10 December 11 * 1990: KickthePj * 1985: Onision December 12 * 1996: XboxAddictionz * 1990: Lightsen December 13 * 1987:'' Hila Klein * '''1989:' GhostRobo * 1990: Stampylonghead December 14 December 15 December 16 December 17 *'1982: 'DaddyOFive December 18 * 1991: Robbaz December 19 December 20 December 21 December 22 December 23 December 24 December 25 * 1990: GassyMexican December 26 December 27 December 28 December 29 December 30 December 31 Category:YouTubers Category:History of YouTube